The present invention relates to liquid crystal display (LCD), and more specifically, to a liquid crystal display adopting a gate driver on array (GOA) substrate.
A gate driver is disposed on a glass substrate comprising a thin film transistor (TFT) in the process of a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) array for performing row-by-row scanning.
A GOA circuit comprises a plurality of GOA circuit units. The output module of each GOA circuit unit outputs a scan signal when driven by a trigger signal of a trigger node. However, if the drive current applied to the trigger node is not strong enough, it would affect the quality of the scan signal outputted by the output module. Therefore, upgrading the drive current of the trigger node of each GOA circuit unit is the goal of manufacturers.